To Catch A Thief
by Must-Have-Books92
Summary: She was a worl-renowned thief. He was a FBI agent.


**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_**

* * *

To Catch a Thief

(Edward's POV)

"Yep, the Raven was here," I said, standing up from my crouching position. I studied the simple black raven's feather that was laying in front of the empty frame that use to hold one of the world's most famous paintings. The painting is now gone.

"Damn it, we missed her again," my partner, Emmett McCarty said. I looked at the frame trying to see where the thief may have broken it to get the painting.

"Excuse me, you can't touch that," some security guard said, and Emmett and quickly held up our badges.

"We're FBI. Now, tell us everything that's happened from closing until now. Give us every detail you can think of," I ordered, and he glared at me but started telling of how there hadn't been any disturbances, until he heard glass breaking. He walked through all the halls until he came to this one, where right in front of the now-gown painting was a black feather.

"Damn, this guy's good," Emmett said quietly to me as I walked around the hall that was now flooded with FBI agents and security guards.

"As well as smart. We're looking for someone who knows what they're doing. Someone must've taught the Raven every trick. There's no way you just pick this stuff up," I said, and Emmett nodded in assessment.

"How do you think he did it?" he asked, and I looked around, planning it all out in my mind.

"The Raven knew the guard's schedule. He knew where he'd be and when. And he must've known about all the detectors, cameras, and sensors. He had to have come here often," I started. "My guess is that the thief came in through the ductwork," I said, shining my flashlight up to the ceiling, where the vents were. "But, as usual, the Raven didn't leave us anything else. Whoever this guy is, he's the best."

Later on, I sat at my desk, going over cases when Emmett knocked on my door.

"How does he keep slipping past us?" he asked, sitting down in one of my chairs.

"Shit, Emmett. He's the best damn thief out there. It's a game of cat and mouse," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"We'll catch the Raven one day," he said, before getting up and walking out. I went back to studying my files until my phone rang.

"Edward Masen, FBI," I said as I picked up. A lilting voice came through.

"Enjoying our game, Agent Masen?" a woman's voice asked, and I immediately knew who it was.

"The Raven. How lovely to talk to you," I said, leaning back in my chair again.

"Why, thank you, Agent Masen. I hope you liked my latest heist. It did take me quite a while to plan that one," she said, and it almost sounded like she was laughing.

"I hope you didn't go through too much trouble," I told her, and this time she did laugh.

"Oh, it's never trouble. It's always fun," she said, right before she hung up. I stared at my phone for a while before deciding to leave. I locked up my office and walked out to my car. As I opened my door, I froze. There, in my seat, was a raven's feather.

* * *

(The Raven's POV)

"He's on the fourth floor. You'll have to hurry," my best friend Alice said. I nodded.

"Oh, it's never trouble. It's always fun," I told Edward Masen just before I hung up. I then proceeded to crawl down through the ductwork. I quickly crawled through until I got to the fourth floor. I dropped quietly to the floor, just in time to see Agent Masen exit his office. I smirked. He was by far the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I made speedy work of his door, and then shut his door behind me. I walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. I noticed a picture on his desk. I looked at it, smiling. I look around his office for clues to his password. I try a number of different combinations before finally getting it right. I go straight to his files, looking up the one they had of me. It was small. I hadn't given them much to go on.

"Oh, shit! Get out of there! Someone's coming!" I heard Alice whisper, and I copy all the information to my hard drive before shutting down his computer. I walked to his door and peeked out. Sure enough, a man was walking down the hall. I stepped back inside, weighing my options. There was no way I was getting out through the ductwork. I looked around the office, trying to find something. I went to the windows, looking down. There was another office building across the street. I judged the distance. It would be difficult. And I might not make it. I opened the window just as someone opened the door.

"Masen, you still here?" a deep voice ask. I turned around to see a huge man walking into the office. He looked at me. His eyes widened, and he reached for his gun. I winked before leaping out the window. I barely reached the roof of the building across the street before I took off running. As I reached the other side, I jumped down, and rolled as I landing, which kept me from breaking my ankles. I could hear the sirens starting up, and took off running again.

"Alice, get out of there. Now!" I said into my walkie-talkie before throwing it away. I ran through the alleyways of Washington, D.C., knowing them better than anyone. Agents and cops would be chasing me all night tonight, but they wouldn't catch me. I took a right, racing down a back street littered with garbage. I climbed a fence, and held my breath as I jumped into a local swimming pool. I got out and ran to the park, and then rested against a tree. I could still hear the sirens, but I knew they were at least five minutes away. I checked my hard drive, and laughed with relief when I saw it was still dry. I stripped off my west clothes and left them there. I walked calmly to the street and hailed a cab.

"What's got the feds all excited?" I asked the cab driver as I got in.

"I've no idea. Where to, ma'am?" he asked.

"Downtown D.C."

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"She winked at me. Fucking winked! Then just leapt from the window. Like Spiderman or something!" Emmett exclaimed the next day at lunch. I laughed at him, and he chucked a fry at me.

"Emmett, she surely wasn't going to let you arrest her," I explained, but he still frowned.

"But she was right there. And she's a she! We never thought it could be a woman!" he said, and I laughed again.

"At least now we know it's a woman. I figured it was. Only a small person could get into ducts like that," I told him, and he pondered this as he ate his sandwich.

"Why would she go in your office, though? How did she know to go in yours?" he asked.

"Well, um, she called me," I said, and Emmett choked.

"What the hell? She called you? At work?" he asked, and I glanced around uneasily.

"Yes, doofus. She probably hung around at one of the museums she stole from and watched us leave. Then, she picked one of us and called," I explained.

"But how could you not tell that she called you?"

"Emmett, it was a thirty-second call. Hardly anything. She was taunting me."

"Okay, well, next time, tell someone," he ordered. I smirked.

"Emmett, I'm your boss. Not the other way around," I said, and he flipped me off. I waved the waitress over. "We're ready for our check, please." She nodded and walked off the get it.

"All I'm saying is that we're closing in. She must know it, so she's scared," Emmett said. I shrugged.

"I think she knows that we won't catch her," I told him, reaching for my wallet. The waitress came back over. We paid and left, walking across the street to our offices.

"Masen! McCarty! There's been another break-in. Let's go!" one of our teammates yelled. We walked back out to my car and followed the cars to the Hillwood Museum. We walked to one of the wings and saw the security guards there.

"Did she leave anything?" I asked.

"Just this," one of them replied, holding up a feather.

"Wait! I got something!" one of our forensic guys yelled. We walked over to him. "We have…a partial fingerprint…and…blood. She must've broken it the glass surrounding the painting," he said. My heart pounded.

"She must've been in quite a rush to leave those behind. Scan those and see if you can come up with anything," I told him. We wrapped things up quickly, and I was on my way to my apartment soon. So, we would soon find out the identity of the Raven Thief. I walked up to my place and unlocked my door. I froze, however, as I walked in. My window was open. I never left my windows open. I reached for my gun.

"Oh! Damn it," I heard someone curse, and I smiled and put my gun away. I walked to my bathroom and pushed open the door. There was my wife, stitching her right hand. She looked up and saw me.

"You've got to be more careful. You left behind a fingerprint and some blood this time. You're getting reckless," I told her, kneeling down in front of her and taking over the stitching.

"I would've been fine. But some damn tourist got lost and saw me. But, I still got the painting," my wife, Bella Masen, the Raven Thief said, smiling triumphantly.

"I'm glad you got it. But, they'll know you're identity soon. Very soon," I said, cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"I know. I can't believe I was so stupid," she said, running a hand through her mahogany hair.

"Hey, you're not stupid. You just got to take off for a while. Take Alice and Jasper with you. I'm sure they would love it," I told her, standing up. She stood up too, nodding sadly.

"By the way, I liked that picture of me you have on your desk. It's the only good one of me," she said, her voice muffled as she dug around in our closet for a bag.

"You take beautiful pictures. I can't believe I forgot to put it up though. I think I would be in trouble if the FBI found a picture of the Raven Thief on my desk," I said, lying back on our bed.

"Baby, I don't want to go. I just got back from a job," Bella groaned, lying down next to me.

"Bella, I don't want you to go either. But, I don't want to see you in jail more. Though, I'm sure you would look extremely sexy in a jumpsuit," I told her, rolling over and hovering over her.

"Hmm, we could get visits, though," she murmured. I placed on open mouth kiss on her throat, and kissed all the way up to her mouth. "Come with me," she said once I pulled away. I pulled back, looking at her.

"What?"

"Come away with me. Edward, please. You'll love it," she said.

"Bella, I can't just leave. I have cases. It'll look suspicious if I leave now," I explained. She nodded, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I know. I was just hoping," she said. "I need to start packing," she said, and I rolled off of her. As I watched her pack, I couldn't help but think of how when we first met, she was just some petty thief, learning after her father. I was just some cocky kid from Chicago, trying to prove himself. It'd been love at first sight. We married a year later, and now, three years later, she was a world-renowned thief. And I was one of the FBI's top field agents.

"Where're you going to go?" I asked.

"Some place warm. I'm tired of the cold. Maybe the Virgin Islands. You have a house there, don't you?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Yes. It's under a different name, so you'll be safe," I explained. I got up and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'll miss you," I whispered, kissing her neck again.

"I'll miss you. I love you."

"And I love you."

A few days later, sitting in my office, I got an e-mail. I smiled, knowing whom it was from. I opened it and saw a picture of my wife standing on the beach with her best friend.

_Edward,_

_I miss you terribly. I think of you every day, and I can't wait to see you again. I'll come home to you soon. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Bella. _

I deleted it after I read it a few times. Alice often helped Bella with her heists, and Jasper helped sell the paintings. My heart was filled with longing as I thought Bella. I wanted to be with her so much it hurt. Suddenly, I started writing a letter.

_Emmett,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be on a plane. You'll probably figure out why I'm leaving, and why I didn't tell anyone. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but you'll see why I could never tell you. I wish you the best luck in life. _

_Your friend, _

_Edward_

I left it under Emmett's door. I drove home, and once I got there, I started packing everything valuable. Books, pictures, ids, money, everything we'd need. I packed all the clothes we had, and then, taking a last look around, left.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I was standing on the beach, watching the sunset, thinking of Edward. People may wonder how we're married. Well, he was my husband first before he was an FBI agent. Suddenly, I felt cold metal on my wrists.

"You're under arrest," I heard a silky voice say, and I turned to see my husband standing there.

"Edward!" I yelled, jumping on him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, not believing that he was here.

"Hello, love. Miss me?" he asked. I kissed him, loving the feel of his lips on mine.

"More than you know. You're staying with me?" I asked.

"Now and forever," he answered, kissing me again. I laughed as he spun me around. All sorts of federal agents were probably searching for me right now, combing the whole world for me. But, they would never catch me. You can't ever catch a raven.

* * *

**_So, that's just a little one-shot I had rolling around in my head. I hope you all liked it!_**


End file.
